The Second Huntress
by Lilly Tenshine
Summary: Lilly is your average girl until she gets involved with a secret organization of the Vatican where her past starts to catch up with her. She is inducted to be trained as a paladin, and from where she stands she has much to learn about two things.
1. The Fateful Night

Disclaimer: With the approval of Sphinx Khamet, I have slightly manipulated her character Skey Seryc to fit that of mine. Also like to note Lilly is mine... I have worked hard to make her. Following also I do not OWN Hellsing I am just borrowing them for my own insanity story purpose.

Thanks to all thoses who are reading Reviews are 100 WELCOMED! Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Fateful Night**

The darkness of the night seems to close in on Lilly as she takes the back alley from the movies towards home. Her dark blue eyes scan the alley up ahead. She knows she shouldn't be walking this but in the past she has never had any troubles. Her well-built frame is easily seen, her dark brown hair is cut short and it frames her face slightly. She stands about 5'8'' ½ and her eyes watch everything thing around her.

Dale runs blindly through the streets, his mind is racing as he thinks _I have to find her, come on I know you somewhere around here. _He soon see's her and he runs with all his might towards her yelling out to her. Lilly hears her name and blinks and turns around slowly to see someone barely in the shadows calling her name. Dale stops in front of her and Lilly see's who it is and a scowl crosses her figures. "Dale! Why the hell are you here! Did you not believe I was not at the movies now! What the hell is going to be next Dale!" Dale shakes his head slightly and looks to her. "No… I knew you would take this way. Lilly I want you to go away with me. Right now!" Lilly looks to Dale and her scowl turns into a frown, she is shocked but more confused to why he would ask of such a thing from her now. "Dale! I just can't get up and go! I have work in the morning and I am sure I am close to getting that promotion that I have worked so hard to earn! To leave now is just stupid. I am sorry Dale I just can't." Dale's eyes seem to plead to her. They're once jade green color is now a fetal red. Lilly sees this and frowns, she slips into a defense stance slightly unsure of what her eyes are seeing.

She then hears a voice behind her and she looks behind her to see a man dressed in a large red trench coat, red hat and yellow sunglasses. The man smirks, "Stop you winning you vermin, It's clear she would never leave you trash like you." Dale growls and grabs Lilly and hides behind her and with utmost fake fear in his voice he wimpers. "Please protect me Lilly." Lilly fight to get free but his grip is like steel. "Dale!" She tries to pulls her wrist free and Dale only tightens his grip. "Dammit Dale! Let me go! Your suppose to protect me not the other way around." Alucard chuckles at this. "You trash! You think using his girl has a shield will save you life! I care not for humans." Lilly hears this and a growl is heard from her, she is stuck in the middle of this and wanting no part but is stuck to take part. Alucard then looks to her and speaks. "Do you wish to live or die girl." Lilly can still hear Dale whimpering and pleading with Lilly to protect him, she glances into his red eyes and her mind is set. This insane looking man and his cloths and glasses confuse her even more seen has at night, sunglasses are not needed. "I don't know what's going on but whoever or whatever this thing cling to me is not my Dale anymore. I would rather live so keep me out if this fight!" Alucard smirks at this, and upon hearing this Dale hides more behind Lilly.

Alucard pulls out his gun aims then shoot the bullet. It then rips violently through Lilly's chest before pricing Dale's who then disappears into a pile of sand while Lilly falls to the ground clutching her now opening and bleeding chest wound. She closes her eyes and tries to hold back the pain and want to cry. Alucard places his gun away and walks to her slowly. Lilly can hear the footsteps drawing nearer, she opens her eyes and see Alucard standing over her. He reaches down with his right arm and slowly lifts her up, by doing this it moves the wound causing a fresh new wave of pain to rip through her body. Lilly's eyes snap open and glare into Alucard's and winces once more. He looks at her and smirks a bit. "This is the choice you mad. One would usually close their eyes in a situation like this." Lilly coughs a bit causing a bit of blood to brought up and leaked down the corner of her mouth to her chin. She does her best to speak now, fighting back her tears. " I have no… no idea…. What… happened? But… I… I…" Closes her eyes tightly. "I… think you're… an ass." A new wave of pain washes over her body and her closed eyes tightly. Alucard lets out a breathy hissing sound, he then leans down and a bite into the soft tender part of her neck and starts to drink her life's blood. Lilly feels this and cries out a bit the more that he takes the more she looses her strength until finally she passes out from it all.

Just then Skey and Anderson rush into the alley after hearing a single gunshot, the see a shadowy figure crouched over a body of someone. Skey tries to see through the dark and swears slightly. She hates the dark it hides everything, Skey then yells out into the darkness. "HEY! Who are you!" Alucard finishes what he was doing and stands and sees them both a simple smirks crosses his features before he disappears into the shadows leaving Lilly alone. Anderson glares angrily into the dark and towards the body that was left alone. Skey looks to Anderson before making her way towards it slowly. Skey looks down at the body before back to Anderson. "May she wasn't bitten." Anderson kneels down and gently pushes the head to the left to reveal the bite mark. Skey see's this and looks around. "Should we just leave the body or kill her before she has a chance to change into a ghoul." Anderson shakes his head. "Nae we will be taking her back wi' us Skey." Skey hears this and opens her most to protest, the last thing they need is Maxwell yelling at them and mostly her. Anderson looks to her. "Skey! Tis is nae time to be agru'ing, we're tak'ing her wi us and tha's final." Skey frowns and then nods, Anderson then gently lifts Lilly up and then the to the car. Anderson places Lilly in the back seat then both climb into it, and it heads back towards the Vatican.


	2. Section 13

Disclaimer: With the approval of Sphinx Khamet, I have slightly manipulated her character Skey Seryc to fit that of mine. Also like to note Lilly is mine... I have worked hard to make her. Following also I do not OWN Hellsing I am just borrowing them for my own insanity story purpose.

Thanks to all thoses who are reading Reviews are 100 WELCOMED! Please enjoy and I will try and update has much and has humanly fast has I can.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter – 2 Section 13**

Blackness had overwhelmed Lilly's eyes, once realizing her new found consciousness she opened him only to be blinded by crisp light and whitewashed walls. Lilly struggled to sit up and get use to her new surroundings. Everything smelt so sterile and clean. Across from her sat a women clad in a long gray trench coat. She was dozing and slouched in the stiff chair. Lilly smiled remembering her from her past, she then lightly mutters. "Skey?" Skey looks around confused thinking it was Yumie who had called her. Though she know Yumie wasn't there, she looks to the girl who called her name. Yet she never told the girl her name, and wasn't she out cold. Skey got up and went to the girl's bedside and looked at her asking sternly. "How do you know my name? Lilly's dark blue eyes now with orbiting flecks study her. Then without warning Lilly hears a low growl and then feels a cold steel sword at her neck, Skey then calls out. "Doctor! Get in here now!" The doctor hears Skey and stumbles into the room only to see Skey holding a sword to the patient's neck. He gasps out slightly out of breath from running. "Skey! Stop!" He runs up to the bedside and looks into the girl's eyes, he looked at Skey who lowered her sword and stood by to see what would happen. The doctor then pulled out a light and shinned it into Lilly's eyes after he asked her to look into his light. Her eyes reacted like normal human eyes. He then inspected her mouth, as well as her incisors. He places a stethoscope on her chest and listened, he heard a steady heart and nodded. "Well she is human again. I'll go and get Maxwell in here to see."

With that he turns and leaves the room. Lilly sits there looking at Skey and frowns. "Skey… why… why did you do that me?" Skey looked to the girl whom she was not familiar with. "First off, I do now know who you are. Secondly you were a vampire three hours ago. Your eye color is red in like a vampire. I can not trust such creatures. Thirdly I'm a part of an organization that exterminates vampires." Skey then leaned on the wall and looked away, out the window. Lilly then without warning leaps off the bed and tackles Skey. "Someone sure is cranky!" Skey's mind in its training and defenses thinks she was being attacked because of how often she hunts with Anderson. Skey's sword is at Lilly's neck once more. Skey's eyes are fierce like a tiger ready to kill its prey. She soon regains control of herself, she sighed softly and sheathed her sword once more. "Don't do that!" Lilly lands on butt now seen has Skey shoved her off. She glares to Skey angrily. "It's not my fault I was adopted!" After Lilly's out burst Maxwell walk in to the girl on her rear end upon the floor, and Skey with an angry look in her eyes and folded arms. "What did you do to the patient Skey?" Lilly quickly stands and brushes her free of anything that may be on her cloths. "Nothing! She is still the snot nose little brat she's always been!" She then crosses her own arms like Skey's and turns her back to Skey slightly. Maxwell almost smirks and tries to hold back his amusement. "Father Renaldo… I think I see a resemblance between. Is it possible? Renaldo tries to hide his frown, and thinks to himself. _Yes I know it is and just great it's not like we need another obnoxious brat in the Iscariot Organization _"Father Renaldo?" He blinks and looks to Maxwell and speaks. "Well I don't know." Lilly at this point frowns a bit, then looks to Maxwell and with the utmost well brought up manner and voice she calmly says. "I'm so very sorry about all this. It's just I figured Skey would be happy to see her long lost sister after all theses years. Yet for all my troubles. I get a sword at my neck… twice."

Skey gets a look of pure confusion upon her face. "Sister… I…" Maxwell turns to Skey and glares at her angrily now, her folds his arms. "Is this true Skey?" She had never mentioned anything about a sister before and this displeased him greatly. Skey looks down to the ground while Lilly looks to her and wonders if she really had forgotten her. Skey has that distracted look in her eyes as she starts to think back on her past. Even though she herself hatted to emerge herself in it. Though she did remember having a sister long ago. She shook her head and refused to think about it. "I'm leaving!" Maxwell looks to Skey and is a strict tone. "Skey Seryc! Stand outside until were done here." Skey clenches her fist and almost storms out of the hospital wing. Maxwell then turns to the doctor. "Renaldo, where is our inspector?" Renaldo looks to Maxwell after watching Skey stormed out. "He's out, would you like me to get…" Maxwell sharply cuts him off. "No… no I'll do it myself." He then goes over to a chair and sat down. He holds out his hand to indicate to Lilly to have a seat as well. "Please have a seat, miss we have a few questions for you." Lilly blinks then finds a seat across from him. Her ankles are crossed as soon as she is sitting, as well has her posture is fairly good. "I'll will try my best to answer them."

Maxwell nods and notes her manners and posture to be better then Skey's. "First off. Do you have any recollection of memories or what happened tonight?" Lilly looks to him and states plainly. "Flashes, hints, yet over all hazy slightly. I know I was attacked by a vampire. Skey said I was one nearly three hours ago until I was cured. Yet she was fooled because of my eyes. She only relaxed a bit after the doctor said I had been cured. It's still all quite confusing still." Maxwell stands up. "Well…" He then tilts her head up, and peers into her eyes. He next opens her mouth and taps his fingertip upon her incisors, they were not sharp enough nor long enough to prove any other thing then that she was in fact cured. Maxwell lets her chin go and looks down to her. "Well apparently you are fully cured. The eye color may be a result of the treatment. The pigment change is hard to eradicated." He then turns his back to her and sits once more. Lilly sits there calmly feeling like a human lab rat with the entire poking and prodding done to her. She had to fight the urge not to bite his finger while it was in her mouth. She hated that even when the dentist did it to her. Maxwell's voice breaths her train of thought with what he said about her eyes and his next question. "Another question is… how is Skey your sister?" Lilly blinks thinking this a very stupid question. "I think it's fairly clear how, we were both born from the same mother and father. How else would she be my sister, beside through another marriage."

Maxwell nods. "Hmmm, I see. Another question, how do you feel? Any difference in your self? Do you feel normal?" Lilly's stomach grumbles softly to remind her she hasn't eaten since noon. "I feel like myself. Confused, a bit hungry seen has the last time I ate was lunch before heading out to go to the movies." Maxwell nods. "Father Renaldo, please go fetch the girl the girl some food from the kitchen." The man nodded and left. Maxwell looks back to the girl sitting before him and he stood. "Lastly, do you know where you are?" Lilly shakes her head softly. "Hmmm I know I live in London. But I have a feeling your going to tell me, I'm not there anymore." Maxwell nods curtly. "You've been taken to the Vatican. We'll keep you here until you're fully healed. Then we'll talk, good-night." He then turned and left the room. He then informed Skey, who was still waiting outside that the girl was her responsibility now. With that said he walks off back towards his office.


End file.
